Iggy andYuffie? What?
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: The Final Fantasy: Advent Children charrie have come to Arizona! Bwahaha! Learn more inside! Read and find out Iggy's little secret. It's better than it sounds. Trust me. Read and Review please! More to come! Promise! Fax-Addict


**Okay, here is the scoop. Iggy is no longer blind. I hate trying to write with him being blind. There was an accident where he regained his sight. How about that? Well, The Final Fantasy characters (such as: Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene, Yuffie, Zack, Aerith, Kadaj, Yazoo, Sephiroth, possibly Reno and Barret, maybe Vincent but probably not..Okay, the people from Advent Children..I can't remember all their names..but yeah!) have crash landed their ship on planet Earth. That was about.....5 years ago. When they crashed, they crashed close to the Flock. If you want more information, a friend of mine and I are doing a roleplay about it. PM me or review and I'll send you some of what we got. We have a lot..Or I'll tell you more about it..**

**Anyways, lol...They have gotten a house. Inside the house lives Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Denzel, and Marlene. Crowded, I know, but they get over it..And it's a really big house...**

**They all live in the house, but there's something Iggy never told Yuffie. Find out what! Review! Tell me if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy charries, neither do I own Maximum Ride charries. Sorry! On with the story!!! (And yes, it is short, but that's because I want to know if I should continue or not..) And it's in 3rd person point of view. It always will be unless otherwise stated.**

Yuffie sat down on the swing out back of their house. She looked around at all the different things surrounding her. She loved how the wind swept through trees making them look like the branches were dancing.

She watched as the sun slowly sank down behind the horizon, turning the clouds mixtures of pinks, purples, blues, golds. It was truly breathtaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She nearly jumped a mile in the air. She whipped around to see Iggy standing there with a three tulips. One was yellow, one red, and one violet.

"Jeeze, Iggy! You nearly scared me half to death! How you snuck up on a ninja, I'm not quite sure, but you are Iggy..And..tulips?"

He smiled and sat down on the swing next to her. He handed them to her. "They're for you. The violet means faithfulness. The red means declaration of...and the yellow means hopelessly in..." He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Iggy, declaration of what? Hopelessly in what? And what can't you do?"

She put her hand over his and waited until he replied. He finally turned to look her in the eye.

"Yuffie, I'm just going to say it. The red means declaration of love. The yellow means hopelessly in love. Yuffie Kisaragi, I am hopelessly, undeniably in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I needed to tell you..I—."

His words were cut off by Yuffie pressing her lips to his. They stayed like that for a few seconds until she broke away and looked down at her hands.

"You wouldn't shut up.." She snuck a glance in his direction and noticed he was beaming with a glow about him that she'd never seen before. That's when she realized that he really was in love with her. And it scared the crap out of her.

She jumped to her feet and started backing away slowly. "I, uh..I..gotta go. I'm really sorry..I just.." Iggy jumped up and caught up with her. He grabbed her arms gently. "Yuffie, I know you feel the same way. Not as much, but I know you do..I can tell. Please, don't be scared."

She gulped and tripped over a rock. She straightened up and took a step back. "I'm so sorry, Iggy. I just can't do this right now..I don't....I don't love you.." She had tears pouring down her face as she saw the pain flash through his eyes.

She turned and ran for the forest that was just on the other side of their house. She had to get away from it. Away from the pain, away from the truth, away from her own declarations of love.

She couldn't deal with it right now. She didn't know if she could ever deal with it.

She ran and ran and then kept running. In her mind, the best thing for the both of them was for her to just get away. And never come back.

**Again, sorry about the shortness. I hate short things..But what did you think? Tell me so that you can have more!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!! **

**REVIEW DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Fax-Addict~**


End file.
